Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)/Gallery
'Note: '''Nobody is allowed to submit pictures to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Hero singing the song of the Ancient Heroes.jpg|Hero borrows lines from a song from ''Skyrim Hero's Wedding attire.PNG|Hero in his wedding kilt SS Hero.jpg|Supersmurf Hero Hero's Power Stones.PNG|Hero's Power Stones Hero's supposed death.jpg|Hero's "supposed" death Hero's Smurfhameha.jpg|Hero performing the Smurfhameha SS4 Hero.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero Hero & Wonder's 1st encounter.jpg|Hero and Wonder's first encounter Hero & Wonder at Christmas.jpg|Hero and Wonder at Christmas Hero & Excalibur.PNG|Hero and Excalibur are ready to fight. Hero's Ultimate ability.jpg|Hero performing his strongest form's ultimate ability Hero counter's Anti's attack.jpg|Hero countering Anti's attack. Hero's Ki Unleashed.jpg|Hero unleashing his energy. Hero's new Smurfmobile.jpg|Handy with Hero's new Smurfmobile. Hero & Hawkeye play the bagpipes.jpg|hehe like Brainy can play the bagpipes. Hero beginning to Ascend..jpg|Hero beginning to ascend to Supersmurf 4. Sword Clash Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The sketch version of the Sword Clash, to be colored soon. Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012, by Numbuh 404. The Proposal.jpg|Hero pops the question to Wonder. Sword Clash - Smurfs.jpg|Colored between Aug. 14th - 15th, 2012 by Numbuh 404. Hero Vic George.jpg|"It's Hero to the rescue!" (drawn by Vic George) Hero Smurf.png|old profile picture. Hero Vs Empath Race.jpg|Hero racing Empath. (by Vic George) Power Stones Vic George.jpg|The Power Stones. (drawn by Vic George) Smurfy Love.jpg|Hero loves Smurfette. (before Wonder was created) Future couple..jpg|Hero with his future wife. Hero Smurf FA.jpg|His attire when he fights Hefty. Hero vs. Grey Hero.jpg|Good Hero vs. Evil Hero Warning.jpg|Hero tells his Grey version he will do all he can to stop him. Hero as a Smurfette.jpg|Hero is transformed into a Smurfette, as a result of the Magic Egg. Hero rescues Smurfette.jpg|Hero rescues a sleeping Smurfette from Gargamel. Hero's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Hero pops the question. (by Vic George) Smurfette hints about marriage.jpg|Hero wonders what Smurfette is asking him. Breakup.jpg|Hero breaks up the fight between Wonder and Smurfette. Staredown.jpg|The two 'Heroes' stare down. Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Smurfette vs. Wonder (by Vic George) Smurfette's Question.jpg|Smurfette's question. (by Vic George) Hero Carrying Smurfette.jpg|Hero carrying Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero charging his energy.jpg|Hero charging his energy. Hero Charging Up.jpg|Hero charging up. (by Vic George) feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette had a fight with Wonder. Hero And Smurfette's Feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette fought Wonder. (by Vic George) Hero SS4 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero (by Vic George) Hero Vs Hero Fight.jpg|Hero Vs. Hero Fight (by Vic George) Hero Staredown.jpg|Hero Staredown (by Vic George) Supersmurf Hero Charging Up.jpg|Supersmurf Hero Charging Up Hero Moonwalking.jpg|Hero performing the Moonwalk. (by Vic George) SS2 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 2 Hero Billie Jean Hero.png|Hero dressed in MJ's Billie Jean attire. Hero SS4 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero alt. (by Vic George) Hero SS1 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf Hero (by Vic George) SS3 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 3 Hero. Hero SS3 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 3 Hero (by Vic George) Wedding vows.jpg|Hero and Wonder exchange vows Dark Hero Smurf.PNG|Hero's Dark form as a result of Gargamel's spell. (smurf suit is black) Dark Hero Vic George.png|Dark Hero Smurf (by Vic George) Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight 2.jpg|Hero vs. Hefty poster. (by Vic George) Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight.jpg|Hefty and Hero ready to fight the Grey Smurfs. (by Vic George) Life Lesson.jpg|Hero gives his daughter a life lesson. Wonder's Pregnancy Vic George.jpg|Hero with his pregnant wife. (by Vic George) Wonder Looking At Hero.jpg|Hero realises Wonder is looking at him. (by Vic George) Hero And Empath Ready To Fight.jpg|Hero with Empath. (by Vic George) Handshake.jpg|Hero and Empath shake hands. Empath And Hero Shaking Hands.jpg|Hero and Empath shake hands (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Vic George.jpg|Hero with his future wife. (by Vic George) Hero And Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Hero with Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero Ready To Kick Smurf.jpg|Hero ready to kick some Smurf. (by Vic George) Hero And Empath Racing.jpg|Hero racing Empath. (by Vic George) Hero And Grouchy.jpg|Hero with Grouchy. (by Vic George) Hero And Grouchy With Caption.jpg|Hero is told he isn't a true Smurf by Grouchy. (by Vic George) Hero Smurf Of Christmas Future.jpg|Hero as the Smurf Of Christmas Future. (by Vic George) Hero as The Undertaker.PNG|Hero dress up like "The Undertaker". Hero And Wonder's Christmas.jpg|Hero and Wonder at Christmas (by Vic George) Hero's Christmas Lament.jpg|Now Hefty says Hero isn't a true Smurf. (by Vic George) Hero's New Suit.jpg|Hero with his new golden smurf suit. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Vows.gif|Wedding vows. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Wedding Uncaptioned.jpg|Hero and Wonder getting married (by Vic George) Hero Vs Grey Hero Parody.jpg|Hero Vs. Hero Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Hero's Workout.png|Hero weightlifting. Hero Smurf FA Gear.jpg|Hero's Fighting Attire (by Vic George) Hero Vs Hefty Parody.jpg|Hefty vs. Hero Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Hero Lifting Weights.jpg|Hero weightlifting (by Vic George) Hero and Saviour.PNG|Hero with his beautiful daughter. Adult Saviour with Old Hero.jpg|Old Hero with his daughter. Older Hero.jpg|Hero at Papa Smurf's age. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette's Grave.jpg|Old Hero, Adult Saviour and Papa Smurf at Wonder's Grave. (by Vic George) Hero In Fighting Gear And Robe.jpg|Hero in his fighting gear and robe. (by Vic George) Hero cover.jpg|NOTE: This was done out of boredom. Hero And Hefty Brawling.jpg|Hero and Hefty really getting into their fight. (by Vic George) Hero and Wonder.jpg|Hero with Wonder. Papa's Permission.jpg|Hero and Wonder get permission from Papa Smurf to visit Mother Nature. Moonball Hero and Smurfette.jpg|Hero and Smurfette at the Harvest Moon Ball. Hero and Wonders first kiss.png|Hero and wonder's very first kiss. Hero's Triumph.jpg|Hero was hated by Hefty, before they made peace with each other. (by Vic George) Hero Meets Wonder.jpg|Hero meets Wonder for the first time. (by Vic George) Hero's nightmare.jpg|Hero's Nightmare. Hero Serenading.jpg|Hero seranading. (by Vic George) Hero With Dress Kilt.jpg|Hero's wedding Kilt. (by Vic George) Wonder Feels Hero's Muscle.jpg|Hero lets his wife touch his muscles. (by Vic George). Covered In Chocolate.jpg|Hero wants to lick the chocolate off Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero covered in chocolate.jpg|Roles are reversed. Now Smurfette wants to lick chocolate off Hero. Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Looks like they have plans for you Hero! (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Hero dosen't like the way Wonder & Smurfette are looking at him. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Hero now regrets going as Wild Smurf for Halloween. Hero On The Run.jpg|Hero now regrets going as Wild Smurf for Halloween. (by Vic George) Hero and Saviour ready to fight.jpg|Hero and Saviour ready to fight. Saviour And Old Hero Ready To Fight.jpg|Old Hero and Adult Saviour ready to fight. (by Vic George) Hero's Happy Hat.jpg|Hero is very "excited" to see Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Strolling.jpg|Hero and Wonder strolling (by Vic George) Hero Smurf's Ultimate Ability.jpg|SS4 Hero's Ultimate ability. (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero Becomes A Smurfette.jpg|Hero becomes a Smurfette (by Vic George) Smurfette Madly Kisses Hero.jpg|Hero recoils at Smurfette's kiss (by Vic George) Old Smurfette and Hero.png|Even in old age, they still have fun. Category:Galleries